Auf zur GrandLineWarts!
by Cherubin
Summary: Das ist ein Harry Potter- One Piece Gemisch mit Ruffy in der Rolle des Harry Potter... R
1. Prolog: Es war einmal

Auf zur GrandLineWarts!!!!!  
  
Prolog: Es war einmal....  
  
.... vor 10 Jahren. Auf der Grand Line herrschte Chaos und Zerstörung. Der grausame Lord Crocodile verbreitete zusammen mit seinen Anhängern, den Baroque Agenten, Angst und Schrecken unter der Zaubererschaft. Nichts und niemand konnte seinen triumphalen Siegeszug aufhalten... Trotz seiner Siege fürchtete er eine Mann. Den stärksten Zauberer den man auf der ganzen Grand Line je gesehen hat. Dieser war Gold Roger, der Schulleiter der GrandLineWarts.  
  
Zu dieser Zeit wurde auch ein Junge geboren, der alles verändern sollte. Sein Name war Monkey D. Ruffy.  
  
An seinem 1. Geburtstag schlich sich der grausame Lord Crocodile zu dem Haus seiner Eltern. Er tötete alle beide. Als er aber nun auch den Jungen töten wollte, geschah etwas merkwürdiges. Der Fluch prallte von ihm ab und traf Lord Crocodile. All seiner Kräfte beraut floh dieser.  
  
Seine Baroque Agenten wurden festgenommen und in das schlimmste Gefängnis gebracht, welches sich auf der Grand Line befindet: Little Garden. Die Wächter, die die Verbrecher bewachten, werden Totenköpfe genannt. Sie sind einige der schrecklichsten Wesen auf der ganzen Grand Line...  
  
Alle Zauberer feierten diesen Sieg über das Böse. Und Ruffy wurde berühmt.  
  
Was geschah aber nun mit dem armen Ruffy? Er wurde von Gold Roger zu seinen einzigen lebenden Verwandten gebracht, zu Alvida und Wapol Munch. Dies waren zwei nicht magische Menschen. Auch sie hatten einen Sohn. Sein Name war Chessimo. Viele schwere und harte Jahre standen dem kleinen Ruffy nun bevor...  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Na, was haltet ihr davon?? Ist ein bisschen kurz... Aber sowieso nur ein Prolog... Ich habe schon lange die Idee für diese Geschichte, hatte aber bis jetzt noch nicht Zeit sie zu schreiben. An meiner anderen Geschichte schreib ich auch noch weiter!! Es sind ja Ferien... ich hab genug Zeit. Seit gespannt auf das erste Kapitel!! Ich hab fast jeden von One Piece in die Geschichte eingebracht. Und außerdem hab ich Quidditch ein wenig verändert (*hüstel*). Also her mit euren Meinungen!!!!!!!!! REVIEWT GEFÄLLIGST!!!!!!! ^-^  
  
Eure Cherubin 


	2. Viele Begegnungen

Kapitel 1 : Viele Begegnungen.  
  
10 Jahre waren vergangen. Ruffy war inzwischen 11 Jahre alt. Das Leben bei seiner Tante Alvida und seinem Onkel Wapol verlief sehr schlecht. Beide behandelten ihn wie den letzten Dreck. Und sein Cousin Chessimo war noch schlimmer. Trotzdem war Ruffy ziemlich unbeschwert. Er saß in seinem Schrank unter der Treppe und träumte von der Grand Line. Wie gern würde er einmal dorthin!! Aber wenn Alvida und Wapol dorthin fuhren ließen sie ihn immer zu Haus.  
  
"Hey, du Faulpelz, komm endlich, es gibt Essen!" ertönte Tante Alvidas Stimme und riss ihn aus seinen Träumen. "Ich komme!!" rief Ruffy begeistert. Endlich Essen. Er war schon am verhungern!  
  
Kaum war er aus dem Schrank getreten, hörte er auch schon Wapol rufen. "Bring die Post gefälligst mit, du Wicht!" Ruffy ging zur Tür. Da lagen mehrere Briefe. Er sah sie sich näher an. Es waren drei Rechnungen, eine Postkarte von Onkel Wapols Schwester und... ein Brief für ihn. "Juppiiii, ich hab einen Brief!!!" rief er ohne nachzudenken. "Wer sollte dir den schreiben?" grunzte Chessimo und lachte. "Aber es stimmt!" sagte Ruffy als er in die Küche trat. "Da steht: Monkey D. Ruffy, Schrank unter der Treppe, Palmenstraße 4, Kokos, East Blue. Na also, der ist für mich!!" Wapol riss ihm den Brief aus der Hand. "Hier steht GrandLineWarts. Was zum Teufel ist das??" fragte er. Bei diesem Namen zuckte Alvida zusammen. "W- Wapol, das ist doch-" stammelte sie. "Du meinst--??" "Was denn?" fragte Ruffy ungeduldig. Aber bevor er noch was sagen konnte wurde er aus der Küche geschmissen.  
  
"Gebt mir den Brief wieder!!" quengelte Ruffy. "Ähhh, das war ein Versehen. Der Brief war nicht für -äh- dich. Es gab wohl ein..." Wapol fiel das richtige Wort anscheinend nicht ein. "... Missverständnis." Beendete Alvida seinen Satz. "Ach so" Ruffy glaubte ihnen natürlich. "Komisch das mein Schrank drinsteht. HAHA." Damit war das Thema für ihn erledigt. "Wir haben Glück, das er ein Idiot ist" sagte Alvida und grinste hämisch.  
  
Es war gegen Mitternacht. In zwei Minute war Ruffys elfter Geburtstag. Nichts davon merkend schlief er tief und fest. Vor der Haustür begann es plötzlich zu rumoren. Ein riesiger Mann stand davor und begann an die Tür zu hämmern. Mit wutverzehrtem Gesicht stapfte Wapol zur Tür. Wer konnte das den sein, zum Teufel? Es ist Mitternacht. "Wer ist da??" blaffte er. "Mach die Tür auf, du Pflaume!!" kam von draußen eine tiefe Stimme. "Sagen Sie mir zu erst wer Sie sind!" Er erhielt keine Antwort. Stattdessen begann die Tür zu knarren und zu krachen und schon war sie aus den Angeln gehoben.  
  
"Wer ist das??" fragte Alvida mit zitternder Stimme. Sie war Wapol hinterhergegangen und spähte von der Treppe aus zur Tür.  
  
Da trat auch schon jemand hinein. Er war mindestens vier Meter groß und hatte schwarze Haare und einen wilden schwarzen Bart. " Heiße Marshall D. Teach. Aber man nennt mich Blackbeard. Wo ist der Junge?" fragte er "W-Was w-w-wollen Sie v-v-von Chessimo?" piepste Alvida. "Chessimo??" Der Riese lachte dröhnend. "Nee, nee ich such den kleinen Ruffy. Als wo is er?" Automatisch sah Wapol zum Schrank. "Da ist er drin. Aber was genau--" weiter kam er nicht. Blackbeard schob ihn zur Seite, ging zum Schrank und riss die Tür auf. Im Schrank lag Ruffy- und schlummerte tief und fest. "Hey wach auf Junge!!" rief Blackbeard. Ruffy öffnete die Augen. Einige Sekunden verstrichen. "HAHAHA, siehst du komisch aus!!" lachte Ruffy. "Los, pack deine Sachen, wir gehn jetzt" befahl Blackbeard gebieterisch. "Alles klar!" Ruffy stellte keine weiteren Fragen. Er machte tatsächlich einen Ausflug mit einem großen Riesen. Vielleicht ging es zur Grand Line.... Alvida und Wapol hatten sich schon aus dem Staub gemacht. "Der Junge kommt in den Sommerferien wieder!" rief Blackbeard ihnen zu, bevor er mit Ruffy im Schlepptau hinausging.  
  
"Wer bist du? Wo kommst du her? Wo gehen wir hin? Warum bist du so groß?" fragte Ruffy neugierig. "Immer mit der Ruhe" brummte der Riese. "Mein Name is Marshall D. Teach, du kannst mich ruhig Blackbeard nennen.. Ich komm von der GrandLineWarts. Das is eine Schule für Zauberer auf der Grand Line. Ich bring dich jetzt in die Winkelgasse. Dort kaufn wir dir deine Sachen und morgen geht's zum Kai 8 4/5. Dort nimmste das erste Schiff zur GrandLineWarts. Alles klar?" "Hä? Zauberer? Wieso Zauberer?" fragte Ruffy mit großen Augen. "Nun ja, du bist ein Zauberer, Ruffy" antwortete Blackbeard. "Aber wart mal bis wir in der Winkelgasse sin. Da erklär ich es dir genau." Ruffy zitterte vor Begeisterung. Das einzige was er verstanden hatte, war, das es zur Grand Line ging.  
  
Drei Stunden später befanden sie sich in einer Kneipe in der Winkelgasse. Sie hatten alles gekauft, was Ruffy brauchte. Neben einem Zauberstab, Umhängen und diversen anderen Kram hatte er auch eine Eule bekommen. Er hatte sie Chopper genannt. Nun war Blackbeard gerade dabei ihm zu erklären, wieso er ein Zauberer ist. Ruffy hörte anfangs aufmerksam zu, verlor aber schnell das Interesse. "...Und die Narbe unter deinem linken Auge stammt genau von dem Fluch mit dem Du-weißt-schon-wer dich töten wollte, er hat's aber nicht geschafft" beendete der Riese gerade die Geschichte. "Er hat's nicht geschafft? Wieso nicht?" fragte Ruffy und biss ein großes Stück von seinem Brot ab. "Tja, das weiß niemand. Du solltest besser schlafen gehen, morgen müssen wir früh raus und zum Kai 8 4/5."  
  
Am nächsten morgen ging die Reise weiter. Ruffy plapperte die ganze Zeit und Blackbeard hörte gelangweilt zu. Dieses Kind hatte eine ganz schön große Klappe. Um zwei Uhr kamen sie am Hafen an. Aber so viel Ruffy sah, gab es keinen Kai 8 4/5. Da war der Kai Nummer 8, und daneben Nummer 9, aber kein 8 4/5. "Siehst du den Steg dort zwischen den beiden Kais? DA müssn wir drüber" sagt Blackbeard und stapfte entschlossen auf den kleinen wackeligen Steg zu. Ruffy ging hinter ihm her. Kaum waren sie auf den Steg, schon verschwamm die Umgebung und er sah auf einmal den Kai 8 4/5. Da stand auch ein riesiges blaues Schiff. Blackbeard half Ruffy noch schnell seine Sachen einzuladen. Und dann verabschiedete er sich von Blackbeard und stieg fröhlich lachend in das Schiff.  
  
Drinnen sah er sich mal um. Wow, es ging tatsächlich zur Grand Line. Und außerdem war er ein Zauberer. Konnte se noch besser werden? Er setzte sich in eine der Kabinen und wartete dass das Schiff endlich losfuhr. Da klopfte es an der Kabinentür. Ein Junge mit grünen Haaren trat herein. "Kann ich hier bleiben? Es ist nirgendwo mehr Platz" grummelte er. "Klar. Setzt dich!" sagte Ruffy begeistert. Man konnte sich bestimmt gut mit ihm unterhalten. "Wie heißt du?" fragte er dann. "Mein Name ist Lorenor Zorro" gab er zur Antwort. "Toll Zorro, wir können Freunde werden" sagte Ruffy begeistert. "Mein Name ist übrigens Monkey D. Ruffy." Zorro machte große Augen. "Monkey D. Ruffy? Wow, ich dachte nicht das es dich wirklich gibt" sagte er erstaunt. "Ja, sonst wär ich ja nicht hier. Sind deine Eltern normale Menschen oder Zauberer?" fragte er. "Die sind Zauberer. Meine beiden älteren Brüder Johnny und Yosaku sind schon auf der GrandLineWarts" sagte er und verzog das Gesicht. In dem Moment klopfe es wieder an der Tür. Herein traten ein Mädchen mit orangenen Haaren und ein Junge mit langer Nase. "Ist hier besetzt?" fragte das Mädchen. "Nein, setzt euch" antwortete Zorro. Die beiden setzten sich. "Mein Name ist Nami und das hier ist Lysop" sagte Nami. "Ich bin Ruffy und das ist Zorro" sagte Ruffy grinsend. Je mehr Leute, desto lustiger. Die beiden Neuankömmlinge sahen ihn groß an. "Monkey D. Ruffy? Toll dich kennen zu lernen!" sagte Lysop und schüttelte ihm die Hand. "Ich hätte dich sofort erkennen müssen. Du hast die Narbe unter dem linken Auge" sagte Nami und sah ihn an. "Ich habe schon in drei Büchern über dich gelesen. Hab aber erst vor zwei Wochen von dir erfahren. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich eine Hexe bin. Meine Mutter ist ein Muggel" gab sie zu verstehen. Eine Weile sagten sie nichts. Im Gang war ein ziemlicher Lärm. "Was zum Teufel ist da los?" fragte Zorro ärgerlich. "Bei dem Lärm kann ich nicht schlafen!" Noch bevor er aber die Tür öffnen konnte, wurde sie schon von jemand anderem geöffnet. Herein trat ein Junge mit einer großen roten Clownsnase, ein Junge mit Haaren, die aussahen wie Ohren und ein anderer Junge. "Man sagt Monkey D. Ruffy sei hier im Abteil" sagte er schnarrend. "Das bin ich" sagte Ruffy. "HAHAHA du hast aber eine komische Nase." "Das finde ich nicht witzig. Mein Name ist Buggy und das sind Moji und Kabaji. Du solltest dich an mich halten, wenn du etwas Richtiges werden möchtest" murrte er. Doch Ruffy hörte gar nicht zu. Er lachte immer noch. "Das wirst du noch bereuen!! Niemand macht sich über mich lustig!" knurrte er Ruffy an und verschwand mit den beiden anderen im Gang. "Wer war denn das?" fragte Nami. "Ich hab schon von ihm gehört. Sein Vater soll mal ein Baroque Agent gewesen sein. Jetzt schleimt er sich im Ministerium ein" gab Zorro Antwort.  
  
"Ist doch egal!" sagte Ruffy vergnügt. "Wisst ihr schon in welches Haus ihr kommt" fragte Nami wieder. "Meine Brüder sind im North Blue Haus. Da komm ich wahrscheinlich auch hin" knurrte Zorro. "Ich komme sicher in den North Blue. Ich bin schließlich ein tapferer, großer Zauberer" sagte Lysop bestimmt. "Was sind denn diese Häuser?" fragte Ruffy neugierig. "Na ja, jeder der in die GrandLineWarts kommt, wird in einer der vier Häuser aufgeteilt. Die Häuser heißen North Blue, South Blue, West Blue und East Blue. Man sagt, dass Gold Roger selbst im North Blue gewesen seien soll. Und Du-weißt-schon-wer war im South Blue. Dort sind die meisten Baroque Agenten gewesen" erklärte Nami.  
  
Das Schiff fuhr weiter Richtung Osten. Nach vier Stunden Fahrt kam das es endlich zum stehen. Sie waren endlich da. Als sie ausstiegen, sahen sie schon Blackbeard der alle erst Klässler zu sich rief. Aber alle hatten nur Augen für die GrandLineWarts. Ein riesiges Schloss, das auf einem riesigen Felsen mitten auf der Grand Line stand. Ruffy sah sich um. Das war also die Grand Line.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
So, das war das erste Kapitel. Puh, in den letzten Tagen hab ich ganz schön viel getippt. Also erst mal einpaar Erläuterungen: North Blue ist Gryffindor, South Blue ist Slytherin, West Blue ist Ravenclaw und East Blue ist Hufflepuff. Tja, und der liebe Chopper ist nun eine Eule... Sanji kommt im nächsten Kapitel. Ich wusste nicht wie ich ihn hier noch einbringen sollte. Ich denke ich hab bestimmt viele Fehler gemacht. Grammatik und Rechtschreibung sind nicht ganz mein Fall... Na ja, wenn kümmert's?! Was ich auch noch lustig gefunden hätte, wär eine One Piece - Herr der Ringe Parody. Dazu ist mir aber nichts eingefallen... Vielleicht schreib ich es noch (Falls mir niemand zuvor kommt). Übrigens stammt der Titel dieses Kapitels vom ersten Herr der Ringe Buch... Heißen die Dinger am Hafen Kai?? Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher. Ich belass es erst mal dabei. Falls es nicht stimmt, sagt es mir!!  
  
Jo, das war's vorerst mal. Bye eure Cherubin. 


	3. Ein Sprechender Hut und ein Poltergeist

Kapitel 2: Ein Sprechender Hut und ein Poltergeist  
  
Ruffy lief hinter den anderen Erstklässlern hinterher. Er zitterte vor Aufregung. Endlich hatte er die Grand Line gesehen und jetzt gingen sie in ein riesiges Schloss hinein. Als sie drinnen waren kam ihnen eine Frau entgegen.  
  
"Danke Blackbeard. Ich nehme dir die Kinder ab" sagte sie. Zu den Kindern gewandt sagte sie "Mein Name ist Hina Blackcage. Ich bin hier Lehrerin für Verwandlungen. Ich bringe euch in die Große Halle. Dort wird ausgesucht, in welches Haus ihr kommt. Folgt mir!!"  
  
Aufgeregt flüsternd folgten sie ihr. In der Großen Halle angekommen rissen alle erstaunt die Augen auf. Die Halle war riesig (*daher wohl der Name?!*) und über den vier langen Tischen schwebten Kerzen. An der Wand hingen vier Banner mit den einzelnen Zeichen der Häuser.  
  
Ruffy drehte sich zu Zorro, Nami und Lysop um. "Was passiert jetzt?? Ich hab Hunger und will was essen!!" sagte er leicht quengelig. "Pst!!! Zuerst werden wir in die Häuser aufgeteilt und dann gibt's essen" flüsterte Nami. "Wie wird eigentlich ausgewählt wer wohin kommt?" fragte Lysop. "Hoffentlich ist's nicht schwer! Ich bin müde..." gähnte Zorro und sah sich müde um.  
  
"Achtung Erstklässler!! Stellt euch in eine Reihe auf. Ihr werdet aufgerufen und setzt dann den Sprechenden Hut auf. Er wird entscheiden wohin ihr kommt" rief Hina Blackcage. Als sie dies sagte, sahen alle auf einen ziemlich zerfledderten, alten Hut.  
  
"Also fangen wir an: Buggy" rief Blackcage als erstes. Der rotnasige Junge trat vor und setzte sich den Hut auf den Kopf. Erst geschah nichts, dann "SOUTH BLUE."  
  
Der Tisch ganz links applaudierte. Nach Buggy kamen Corby (East Blue), Kaya (West Blue), Kabaji (South) und Kuina (East). Dann war Lysop an der Reihe. Er zitterte vor Angst. Sprechende Hüte waren gruselig. Zitternd setzte er ihn auf. "NORTH BLUE" verkündete der Hut schließlich. Der Tisch ganz rechts applaudierte. Lysop setzte den Hut schnell ab und sah zu, dass er so schnell wie möglich von ihm weg kam.  
  
Nach ihm war Moji an der Reihe, der in den South Blue eingeteilt wurde und dann Nami. Zielstrebig marschierte sie auf den Hut zu und setzte ihn sich auf den Kopf. "NORTH BLUE" sagte der Hut und Nami ging freudenstrahlend zu dem Tisch hin.  
  
"Monkey D. Ruffy." Endlich war er dran. In der ganzen Halle war plötzlich ein zischen zu hören. "Der Monkey D. Ruffy??" "Ja, siehst du die Narbe unter dem linken Auge?" "Endlich! Ich bin schon am verhungern!!" sagte Ruffy breit grinsend. Alle sahen ihn sprachlos an. Anscheinend nichts davon merkend setzte er sich den Hut auf. "Ganz schön dunkel hier" sagte er. "Halt den Mund, du Idiot!!" hörte er eine leise zischelnde Stimme in seinem Ohr. "NORTH BLUE" lies der Hut verlauten.  
  
"Juchuuuuuu!!" jubilierte Ruffy fröhlich. Jetzt waren nur noch vier Schüler übrig. Sanji war als nächster an der Reihe. Der blonde Junge wurde schließlich in den West Blue eingeteilt, während Tashigi in den North Blue kam und Vivi in den East Blue.  
  
Jetzt war Zorro dran. Gelangweilt schlurfte er zu dem Hut. 'Ganz schön dunkel hier' dachte er und schlief tatsächlich ein. "AUFWACHEN!!" quiekte eine Stimme. Er schreckte aus dem Schlaf, gerade um noch zu hören, dass er in den North Blue geteilt wurde.  
  
Nachdem der Hut weggebracht worden war, erhob sich der Schulleiter Gold Roger. "So, zu den neuen Erstklässlern möchte ich sagen, dass es strengstens verboten ist, schwimmen zu gehen. Die Grand Line ist sehr gefährlich und ihr könnt schnell ertrinken. Außerdem dürft in euren Pausen nicht zaubern. Die Quidditch Auswahl findet bald statt. Wer Lust hat, kann sich gerne an Madame Conis wenden. Zu guter letzt sei noch gesagt, dass JEDER, der den Korridor im dritten Stock betritt eines schrecklichen Todes sterben wird. Gut, lasst das Fest beginnen!" rief er.  
  
Die silbernen Teller und Platten füllten sich mit Essen. Ruffy langte tüchtig zu, als er plötzlich einen Geist bemerkte. Erstaunt hielt er inne. "Wer bischt du?" nuschelte er mit vollem Mund. Der Geist sah ihn etwas pikiert an. "Mein Name ist Sir Jeffrey de Baratie, aber ihr könnt mich Sir Jeffrey nennen" sagte er mit rauchiger Stimme. Mehrere Schüler drehten den Kopf zu ihm. "Ahhh, ich weiß wer Sie sind! Sie sind der Fast Beinlose Jeff!!" sagte Zorro. "Meine Brüder haben viel von Ihnen erzählt..." "Fast Beinlos??? Wie kann man fast Beinlos sein??" fragte Tashigi erstaunt.  
  
Der Geist sah ein wenig verärgert aus. "Mir wurde das Bein eben nur fast abgeschnitten" sagte er. "Und jetzt hängt es nur noch an einigen 'Hautfetzen und Sehnen' zusammen..." "HAHAHAHA, das ist so lustig" lachte Ruffy und fiel fast von seinem Stuhl. "Hrmpf, wenn du mich schon komisch findest, du frecher Bengel, dann sieh mal rüber zum East Blue Tisch. Ihr Geist heißt Fetter Siam" grummelte Jeff.  
  
Ruffy bekam sich vor lachen fast nicht mehr ein.  
  
Als er sich wieder seinem Essen zuwandte, sah er zum Lehrertisch rüber. Einer der Lehrer sah zurück. Er hatte fettiges Haar und trug eine Brille. "Auaaaa" rief Ruffy. Seine Narbe hatte angefangen weh zu tun. "Was ist?" fragte Yosaku, der neben ihm saß. "Och, geht schon wieder. Wer ist denn der Lehrer dort?" fragte er und wies mit dem Finger zu ihm hin. "Ach der?! Das ist Professor Beauregard. Er ist Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Keiner hier kann ihn leiden" antwortete Yosaku.  
  
Nach dem Essen wurden die Erstklässler aufgefordert, sich zu den Schlafräumen zu begeben. Unterwegs plapperte Ruffy auf Zorro, Nami und Lysop ein. "Habt ihr die ganzen leckeren Sachen gegessen?? Also ich hab von den Kartoffeln gegessen und von dem Reis und Steak und Sushi und dann noch Plätzchen und Kuchen und ..." Er wurde von einem gigantischen Krachen unterbrochen. Alle drehten sich um. Vor ihnen schwebte ein weiterer Geist. Mit bösen Augen sah er auf sie hinunter.  
  
"Das ist Bon Curry, der Poltergeist" sagte Johnny. "Ooooooooch, sieh dir diese kleeeeeiiinen Kihindärchen (*absichtlich so geschrieben, also kein Rechtschreibfehler!!*) an. Wie äääntzühückend" feixte er. Er nahm sich eine Vase und zielte schon auf die Kinder, aber Ruffy unterbrach ihn. Er sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Toll!! Mein Name ist Monkey D. Ruffy. Wir können Freunde werden. Du siehst komisch aus!! Sag doch ja, bitte bitte bitte bitte" bettelte er.  
  
"Du fräächer kleiner Junge. ICH freund MICH doch nicht mit euch Gääsindää (*Gesinde*) an" sprach er und rauschte höchst beleidigt davon. "Sag mal spinnst du?? Der hätte dir doch fast die Vase auf den Kopf geworfen" kreischte Nami, aber Ruffy lachte nur.  
  
Tashigi sah leicht verwirrt drein. DAS war der berühmte Monkey D. Ruffy?! Der Held fast aller Zauberer, den alle anbeteten...?! Er benahm sich wie ein vollkommen Verrückter. Aber vielleicht war es nur Tarnung... Ja, es war sicher nur Tarnung. Sie waren an einem Gemälde angekommen. Es war eine fette, ähm ich meine, etwas füllige Dame zu sehen. "Die sieht fast so aus wie Tante Alvida" sagte Ruffy zu Zorro. Der hörte aber nicht zu, er war schon fast eingeschlafen.  
  
"Die Schlafräume für die Jungs sind rechts, die für die Mädchen links" erklärte Yosaku. Nami machte sich mit Tashigi auf den Weg in ihren Schlafraum. Zorro, Ruffy und Lysop gingen in ihren. Kaum waren sie da, fiel Zorro auf ein Bett und schlief sofort ein. Auch Ruffy schlief schnell ein. Lysop lag noch lange wach. Er konnte nicht schlafen. Es war zu dunkel und zu ruhig und in diesem Schloss gab es Gespenster...  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Sorry, dass es so land gedauert hat *verbeug* Das Kapitel ist auch nicht besonderst lang, aber ich verspreche, dass ich in den nächsten Tagen noch eins schreibe (hähä, von wegen!?)!! So, noch was zu den Häusern. Ich hab mir lange, lange denken müssen, welche Tiere ich als Emblem (ist dass das richtige Wort?) einsetze und hab mich wie folgt entschieden (hach, drückt ich mich wieder so erwachsen aus :-D ) : North Blue: Panda (als Homage an Pandamann) South Blue: Bananenkrokodil West Blue: Rennente East Blue: Kung-Fu-Robe Genial oder?! Ich bin und bleib halt ein Genie. ICH HAB DREI REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! HUUUURRRRAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *im kreis herumhüpf* Zu Shati: Danke!! Ich hoff dir gefällt dieses Kapitel auch. Da hast du übrigens auch den lieben Snape, jetzt als Beauregard bekannt. Zu Mriel: Hier ist das nächste Kapitel!! Danke, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt. Zu Majani: Dir auch vielen Dank erst mal!! Ich weiß, dass ich genial bin :- )) Lies auch brav weiter meine Geschichte!!  
  
Im nächsten Kapitel hab ich folgendes geplant (ist aber noch nicht sicher): Die erste Zaubertrankstunde, Quidditch und ein Zauberduell...  
  
Zum Schluss noch ein Quiz: Wenn werde ich später als Professor Lockhart auftreten lassen? Mr 9 Gin Helmeppo oder Kiss??  
  
Wer die richtige Antwort weis, der bekommt... ähm... hmmm... einen Kuss von mir ;-)) Also ratet schön!! Nebenbei, was haltet ihr von Sir Jeffrey de Baratie?? REVIEWTREVIEWTREVIEWTREVIEWTREVIEWTREVIEWTREVIEWTREVIEWT!!!!! 


	4. Quidditch

Kapitel 3: Quidditch  
  
Die nächsten paar Tage waren für Ruffy ein einziges Staunen. Das Schloss war riesig und voller merkwürdiger Sachen. Es gab Rüstungen, die laufen konnten, Treppe, die sich bewegten, Bilder, deren Bewohner sich bewegten, miteinander sprachen und andere Bilder besuchten, Geister und vieles mehr.  
  
Am Lustigsten fand Ruffy die Möwen, die morgens kamen und Post brachten (*ich weiß, ich hab im ersten Kapitel erwähnt, dass es Eulen sind, aber ich hab's mir anders überlegt. Also ist Chopper eine Möwe.*). Hunderte Möwen schwebten zu ihren Besitzern und brachten ihnen ihre Sachen. Chopper war auch einpaar mal bei ihm gewesen, aber zu seiner großen Enttäuschung hatte er keine bekommen.  
  
Er hatte auch schon den ewig mürrischen Hausmeister Jacko gesehen, der dauernd versuchte die Schüler zu hypnotisieren und sie dazu zu bringen, die Flure zu putzen. Alle hassten ihn und seine Katze Siam.  
  
Die Fächer, die er schon hatte waren allesamt ziemlich interessant gewesen. Astronomie mit Professor Bellemere war zum ersten mal am Mittwoch um Mitternacht gewesen. Ruffy hatte staunend zu den blinkenden Sternen aufgesehen. Es waren ja so viele. Zorro war im Unterricht eingeschlafen und hatte sich prompt Nachsitzen eingehandelt. Dann hatten sie noch Kräuterkunde bei Doc Kuleha gehabt. Doc Kuleha war schon 140 Jahre alt, aber noch ziemlich fit. Wer sagte sie sei alt, bekam ziemlichen Ärger.  
  
In Kräuterkunde lernten Ruffy, Zorro, Nami und Lysop Sanji kennen. Sanji war ein blonder Junge der im West Blue war. Sie trafen sich oft nach dem Unterricht und wurden schon bald Freunde.  
  
Geschichte der Zauberei war so langweilig, dass sogar Nami beinahe eingeschlafen wäre. Der Lehrer war ein Geist mit Namen Doc Bader. Er konnte stundenlang über langweilige Sachen sprechen. Zauberkunst fand Ruffy lustig. Der Lehrer, Professor Gimon, steckte tatsächlich in einer Kiste drin! Verwandlungen dagegen war ziemlich schwer. Professor Blackcage war eine sehr strenge Lehrerin. In ihrer ersten Stunde sollten sie ein Streichholz in ein Nadel verwandeln. Die einzige die es schaffte war Nami.  
  
Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war das Fach, auf das Zorro sich am meisten gefreut hatte. Er hatte erwartet, dort einige gute Flüche zum kämpfen zu lernen, aber er wurde enttäuscht. Professor Perle hatte ihnen nur endlose Geschichten über seine vielen Reisen erzählt. Bei jeglicher Erwähnung irgendwelcher Flüche, zuckte er zusammen und wechselte in Lichtgeschwindigkeit das Thema.  
  
Freitag war angebrochen. Ruffy saß bei seinen Freunden beim Frühstück. "Waf habben wir cheute??" nuschelte Ruffy mit vollem Mund. "Zaubertränke" antwortete Zorro knapp. "Jaaaa, und Beauregard bevorzugt alle die im South Blue sind" seufzte Lysop.  
  
Im Kerker war es kalt und dunkel. Die Schüler saßen beklommen an ihren Plätzen und warteten darauf, dass Professor Beauregard endlich kam. Majestätisch rauschte Beauregard in den Klassensaal hinein und sah sich jeden Schüler aufmerksam an. Sein Blick blieb bei Ruffy hängen. "Sie mal einer an. Monkey D. Ruffy, die neueste Berühmtheit auf unserer Schule" sagte er spöttisch. "Wenn du so dumm bist, wie du aussiehst, werden wir uns noch sehr gut verstehen" sagte er mit vor Sarkasmus und Ironie triefender Stimme. "Ich bin nicht dumm!!" sagte Ruffy einwenig beleidigt. Beauregard sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der selbst den stärksten Elefanten getötet hätte.  
  
"Fünf Punkte Abzug! Bedankt euch bei dem kleinen Idioten hier." Beauregard zog ihnen in der Stunde noch mehr Punkte ab und alle waren froh, als es vorbei war.  
  
"Dieser Unmensch!!" schimpfte Nami wütend. "Er kann niemanden Punkte abziehen nur weil er dumm aussieht." "Hey Nami-Schatz, Leute wartet mal" erklang Sanjis Stimme. "Na, wie war Zaubertränke bei euch?" fragte er. "Frag besser nicht! Es war der Horror!" sagte Nami. "Ach, Nami-Schatz, wenn du das sagst, muss es stimmen!!" zwitscherte er. "Ehm, wir müssen jetzt zu unserem Tisch.... Bis später dann..." sagte sie und rauschte schnell davon.  
  
Später sahen sie am schwarzen Brett eine Notiz. 'Morgen findet die Quidditch Auswahl statt. Findet euch alle um zwei Uhr am Quidditch Platz ein'  
  
"Juchuuu, Quidditch!!" jauchzte Ruffy und sprang vor Freude auf und ab. "Was ist eigentlich Quidditch?" fragte er nach einer Weile. "Das ist die berühmteste Sportart in der Zaubererwelt. Gespielt wird es auf dem Wasser. Jeder Spieler hat einen Waver mit dem er übers Wasser fahren kann. Es gibt verschiedene Spieler: Zuerst sind da die drei Jäger. Sie müssen mit dem sogenannten Quaffel Tore schießen. Der Hüter muss verhindern, dass die Gegnerische Mannschaft ein Tor erzielt. Dann gibt es noch zwei Treiber. Sie müssen die zwei sogenannten Klatscher davon abhalten, die Spieler zu treffen. Der wichtigste Spieler ist aber der Sucher. Er muss den Schnatz suchen und fangen. Wenn dieser gefangen ist, bekommt die eigene Mannschaft 150 Punkte" erklärte Zorro.  
  
Überrascht sahen die anderen ihn an. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass er so viel sagte. Ruffys Augen waren so groß wie Teller. "Wooow, das will ich spielen!!" rief er begeistert. "Komm mal wieder runter. So ein Waver kostet über 100.000 Berry" sagte Zorro. "Ich will Quidditch spieleeeeeen" quengelte Ruffy. "Also meiner Meinung nach ist das viel zu gefährlich" meinte Nami und Lysop nickte zustimmend.  
  
Am nächsten Tag um zwei war es endlich so weit. Aufgeregt lief Ruffy hinunter zum Feld (welches sich im Wasser befand). Es standen schon Waver am Strand bereit. Zorro und Nami schlenderten gelangweilt hinterher und Lysop war nirgends zu sehen.  
  
"Also, jeder nimmt sich einen Waver und fährt ganz langsam los, verstanden?" rief Madame Conis. "Aaaaalo los!" Die meisten Waver schossen gleich los. Ruffy fühlte sich wie auf Wolke sieben. Er konnte den Waver perfekt fahren. Um ihn herum stürzten die meisten ins Wasser.  
  
Nach der Stunde rief Prof. Blackcage Ruffy zu sich. "Ich habe noch nie jemanden so gut fahren sehen wie Sie!" sagte sie anerkennend. "Ja, ich war richtig gut" grinste Ruffy. "Hehm, wie auch immer. Ich habe mit dem Direktor gesprochen und wir werden Ihnen einen Waver kaufen." "Juchuuu!!" jubelte Ruffy und rannte aus dem Büro ohne noch darauf zu achten, ob die Professorin noch etwas zu sagen hatte.  
  
"Machst du Witze? Du bekommst einen Waver? Wow!" sagte Zorro. "Pff, wär ich nicht krank gewesen, wär ich jetzt auch in der Mannschaft" behauptete Lysop.  
  
"Nein sieh mal einer an" ertönte eine schnarrende Stimme hinter ihnen. "Ach hallo Buddy" sagte Ruffy. "Mein Name ist Buggy!! Ich vordere dich zu einem Zaubererduell heraus! Na traust du dich?" fragte er. "Klar stimmt er zu!! Ich werde sein Sekundant. Er ist deiner?" sagte Zorro prompt. "Moji" sagte Buggy. "Wir treffen uns um Mitternacht im Pokalzimmer."  
  
"Seid ihr beiden verrückt?" fragte Nami. "Das wird spannend!!" rief Ruffy aufgeregt.  
  
So, dabei belass ich es erst mal... Ich hab dieses Wochenende schon zu viel getippt (zwei Kapitel von meiner anderen Geschichte ins Englische übersetzt, ein Kapitel auf Deutsch hinzugefügt, und dann noch das hier). Erwartet das nächste Kapitel nicht in nächster Zeit, ich weiß nämlich nicht, ob ich Lust... äääähhh... ich meine Zeit dazu habe. Aber es wird bestimmt nicht länger als drei Wochen dauern...  
  
Das Kapitel ist glaub ich, ziemlich langweilig geworden, aber besser als nichts. Ich weiß zwar das Ruffy eigentlich nicht Raver fahren kann, aber in dieser Geschichte kann er es!!  
  
Im nächsten Kapitel kommt wahrscheinlich: Das Zaubererduell (das steht schon fest), die Begegnung mit dem dreiköpfigen Shushu und Halloween.  
  
Zu den neuesten Reviews:  
  
Shati: Super, dass dir das Kapitel gefallen hat. Leider war deine Antwort beim Quiz nicht richtig. Also kein Kuss. Sei aber nicht traurig. Ich schüttele dir dafür als Trostpreis die Hand *Handschüttel* Versuch es noch mal, vielleicht hast du dann mehr Glück ^-^  
  
Reichi: Danke das meine Geschichte dir gefällt!! Ich muss also weiterschreiben?! Als wenn du mich so nett darum bittest, werde ich dir deinen Wunsch selbstverständlich erfüllen. ^-^  
  
Und vergesst nicht: Ich liebe euch alle (*Schleimschleimschleim*)!!!!!!!!!!!! Reviewt auch weiterhin (und lest auch meine andere Geschichte, die ist wirklich gut!!) 


	5. Ein dreiköpfiger Hund

Kapitel 4: Ein dreiköpfiger Hund  
  
„Ihr werdet auf keinen Fall zu diesem Zaubererduell gehen!!"zischte Nami die beiden Jungs an. „Wenn ihr geschnappt werdet, bekommt ihr Ärger!! Ihr verliert Hauspunkte und werdet von der Schule geschmissen!!"„Hm? Hast du grad was gesagt?"fragte Ruffy, der gerade dabei war Tagzuträumen.  
  
Nami seufzte verzweifelt. Hilfesuchend drehte sie sich zu Zorro um. „Du bist doch vernünftig! Geht doch einfach nicht hin."„Spinnst du Nami?! Der wird uns doch für Feiglinge halten, wenn wir da nicht aufkreuzen"sagte Zorro knapp. „Mädchen verstehen so was einfach nicht!!"  
  
Der Gemeinschaftsraum leeret sich langsam. Ruffy und Zorro saßen gebannt auf ihren Stühlen und warteten darauf, dass es endlich Mitternacht werden würde. „Ist es schon Mitternacht??"fragte Ruffy. „Nein, es ist erst 10 Uhr"antwortete Zorro leicht genervt.  
  
Kurz vor Mitternacht wollten sie losgehen. „Wartet!! Stop!!"rief Nami und rannte zu ihnen. „Versuch nicht uns aufzuhalten!"sagte Zorro. Ruffy hatte den Gemeinschaftsraum schon verlassen. Die beiden anderen folgten ihm.  
  
„Na gut, ich lass euch tun was ihr wollt!"sagte Nami und wollte zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. „Oh nein- Die fette- ähm- etwas füllige Dame ist verschwunden... Wartet, lasst mich nicht allein!!"  
  
„Tz, du bist uns nur im Weg!"sagte Zorro wütend. „Hey Leute, wartet!!" hörten sie plötzlich Lysops Stimme. „"Ich hab das Passwort vergessen! Ich komme mit euch."Zorro runzelte wütend die Stirn, aber Ruffy schien sich sehr zu freuen. „Toll, jetzt fehlt nur noch Sanji!"sagte er glücklich.  
  
Im Pokalzimmer angekommen blieben sie stehen und warteten. „Buffy ist aber spät dran"sagte Ruffy. „Er heißt Buggy, aber du hast recht..."sagte Zorro gähnend. Da hörten sie auf einmal ein Geräusch. „Verdammt, das ist Jacko" quietschte Lysop.  
  
„Schnell weg!"rief Zorro und rannte los. Die anderen folgten im. „Durch diese Tür!"rief Nami und öffnete die Tür. „Man, das war echt knapp" keuchte sie. „Warum sind wir weggerannt?"fragte Ruffy, aber die anderen gaben ihm keine Antwort. Sie starrten auf einen Hund. Einen riesigen, dreiköpfigen Hund. „W-w-w-was ist das??"fragte Lysop.  
  
„Tollllll!! Cooooool!!"rief Ruffy laut. "Schhhhh!!"zischten die anderen, aber es war zu spät. Der Hund öffnete seine Augen (alle sechs) und starrte die Kinder an. „Ich will ihn streicheln"sagte Ruffy und wollte gerade auf den Hund zu gehen. Bevor es dazu kam schnappte Zorro ihn und sie liefen alle im Eiltempo zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo sie sofort in den jeweiligen Schlafraum gingen und sich hinlegten.  
  
Am nächsten morgen redeten Ruffy und Zorro über nichts anderes mehr. Lysop hörte weg. Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass alles nur ein Alptraum gewesen war. „Was hat dieser Hund wohl dort verloren?"fragte Nami. „Vielleicht passt er auf etwas auf"antwortete Zorro. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass der Hund auf einer Falltür gestanden hatte.  
  
Bevor sie sich weiter unterhalten konnten, kam auch schon die Post. Zwei Möwen flogen zu Ruffy und brachten ihm ein Packet. „Toll, da ist bestimmt dein Waver drin"sagte Zorro. „Jaaaa, komm, ich will ihn gleich auspacken!!"Aber da kam schon Buggy auf sie zu. „Na?! Hat Jacko euch nicht geschnappt? Schade!! ... Was hast du da?"„DAS ist mein neuer Waver! Ist das nicht toll, Bukky?"fragte Ruffy grinsend. Und den sprachlosen ‚Bukky' zurücklassend, rannten sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum und den Waver auszupacken.  
  
„Wow, ein Yubashili!!"sagte Zorro anerkennend. „Ich will ihn gleich ausprobieren!!"entschied Ruffy. „Wir habe aber gleich Unterricht!" „Schade..."„ Wann trainierst du eigentlich??"„Och, ich glaub heute um sieben..."  
  
Es war endlich sieben Uhr. Unten am Quidditchfeld wurde Ruffy auch schon erwartet. „Hi Mein Name ist Mihawk Falkenauge. Ich bin in der vierten Jahrgangsstufe und Kapitän der Quidditch-Mann---„ „Ja ja, toll. Kann ich jetzt endlich mit meinem Waver fahren??"fragte Ruffy ungeduldig.  
  
Mihawk runzelte die Stirn. Was war denn das für einer ? „Ähm, ja, ich erklär dir erst mal die Regeln und alles..."  
  
Etwa zehn Minuten später war er fertig mit erklären. (Im Grunde hatte er dasselbe gesagt wie Zorro). Dann durfte Ruffy endlich auf seinen Waver. Die Übungsstunde verlief sehr gut und Mihawk war zufrieden.  
  
Die Wochen vergingen sehr schnell. Ruffy verbrachte fast jede freie Minute auf seinem Waver und der Unterricht wurde immer besser. Nami wurde schnell Klassenbeste. Sie wusste immer alles. Zorro handelte sich immer mehr Nachsitzen ein, da er es nicht lassen konnte im Unterricht einzuschlafen. Seinen Noten schadete dies jedoch nicht. Er schlug sich mit ganz guten Noten durch. Lysop bracht dagegen nichts zustande. Er zerstörte immer mehr Kessel in Zaubertränke. Beauregard schäumte vor Wut. Sanji war sehr gut in Zaubertränke. Er machte nichts lieber (außer vielleicht Mädchen hinterher zurennen).  
  
Tja und schon stand Halloween vor der Tür. Die Große Halle war geschmückt (mit echten Fledermäusen, wir Ruffy begeistert feststellte) und am Abend ging das Fest los.  
  
Doch plötzlich kam Professor Perle keuchend angerannt. „DA IST EIN TROLL IM KERKER!!!"schrie er bevor er ohnmächtig wurde. Gold Roger erhob sich schnell um eine Massenpanik zu verhindern. „Alle gehen unverzüglich in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume!!"befahl er.  
  
„Los, gehen wir ihn suchen"sagte Ruffy und rannt schon in Richtung Kerker davon. „Ruffy, dass können wir doch nicht machen!!"rief Nami. Zorro folgte ihm ohne zu zögern. „Und jetzt?"fragte Lysop. „Hinterher!!"sagte Nami und zog Lysop hinter sich her.  
  
Sie waren nicht weit gelaufen, als sie den Troll schon sahen. Er war groß und stank fürchterlich. „So Ruffy und jetzt?"fragte Nami. „Vielleicht will er unser Freund werden!?"sagte Ruffy. Die anderen starret ihn an. Da holte der Troll auch schon mit seiner Keule aus um zuzuschlagen...  
  
So, hier endet das vierte Kapitel. Wie ihr seht, weicht es teilweise vom Buch ab... Na ja, so ist's spannender...  
  
Im nächsten Kapitel kommt dann der Kampf mit dem Troll, das erste Quidditch Spiel und der Spiegel Nehergeb...  
  
Ich schreib diesmal keinen langen Anhang. Ich sag nur Tschüss und bitte Reviewt auch weiterhin!!!!!!  
  
~Cherubin~ 


	6. North Blue gegen South Blue

Kapitel 5: North Blue gegen South Blue  
  
*Hab ich eigentlich schon erwähnt, dass weder Harry Potter noch One Piece mir gehören?... Nein?... Gut so... Hehehe...^-^*  
  
„ACHTUNG!"rief Zorro und sprang zur Seite. Die Keule des Trolls traf den Boden mit einer derartigen Wucht, dass es krachte. „WOW, ist der stark!!" sagte Ruffy begeistert.  
  
„Ruffy mach was!! Wir müssen hier abhauen"kreischte Nami. Aber der Troll hatte die Tür schon versperrt. „Gaaaaanz ruuuuhig... Das ist nur ein Traum!! Wenn ich die Augen öffne ist alles vorbei..."sagte sich Lysop.  
  
„Mann Lysop! Mach die Augen auf und hilf uns!"rief Nami aufgebracht. „Wir müssen ihn irgendwie aufhalten..."Der Troll kam auf sie zugerannt und schwang wieder die Keule. Aber Ruffy packte seinen Arm und blieb dran hängen wie eine Klette.  
  
Nami und Lysop packten einige der rumliegenden Steine und begannen den Troll damit zu bewerfen, während Zorro den erst besten Zauberspruch sagte, der ihm einfiel. „Wingardium Leviosa!!"Die Keule des Trolls erhob sich und schlug dem Troll fest auf dem Kopf.  
  
Der Troll fiel zu Boden und blieb regungslos liegen. „HAHAHA das hat echt SPAß gemacht!!"sagte Ruffy lachend. Bevor Nami oder Lysop irgendetwas erwidern konnten, kamen auch schon Professor Beauregard, Professor Blackcage und Professor Perle angerannt.  
  
„WAS ist hier passiert!"fragte Prof. Blackcage wütend. „Ähm... Na ja, wissen Sie, es war—„ stotterte Nami verlegen. „Ich wollte den Troll treffen!! Und da bin ich hierher gerannt und die anderen sind mir gefolgt. Und wir haben den Troll bekämpft! Das war total lustig!!"sagte Ruffy.  
  
„Das war sehr verantwortungslos von euch allen!"sagte Prof. Blackcage. „Jaaaa, wir sollten sie bestrafen. Wie wär's mit Punkteabzug und Nachsitzen..."sagte Prof. Beauregard mit einem gehässigen Grinsen.  
  
„Ich denke das ist übertrieben. Immerhin haben sie ganz allein einen Troll fertig gemacht"gab Prof. Blackcage zu bedenken. „Ich denke ihr bekommt keine Strafe, aber auch keine Punkte. Geht jetzt in euren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück."  
  
Das ließen sich die vier nicht lange sagen und hasteten in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. „Das war ein Abenteuer!"sagte Ruffy. „Ja, aber jetzt bin ich total müde"gähnte Zorro. „Wir leben noch! Wir leben noch! Wir sind NICHT tot! Wir sind NICHT tot..."sagte Lysop vor sich hin.  
  
„Wir sind nicht tot, hätten aber fast riesen Ärger bekommen!! Sie hätten uns von der Schule werfen können, oder..."schimpfte Nami, aber niemand hörte ihr zu.  
  
In den nächsten Tagen wurde es draußen immer kälter und regnerischer. Das erste Quidditch –Spiel der Saison stand vor der Tür. North Blue gegen South Blue. Niemand hatte bisher Ruffy spielen sehen und so war er DIE Geheimwaffe gegen die South Blue Mannschaft.  
  
Der Tag des Spiels war angebrochen. Ruffy verschlang eine ganze Menge zum Frühstück. „Du solltest nicht soviel essen. Das ist nicht gut"sagte Zorro. „Abber isch bin scho hungrich"sagte Ruffy. „Bist du überhaupt nicht aufgeregt?"fragte Lysop. „Nö, wieso?"  
  
„Hey Ruffy, kommst du?"fragte Johnny. „Yo, wir müssen los"sagte Yosaku. „Toll!! Endlich geht's looooooos!!!"  
  
Die Tribüne am Quidditch-Feld war schon voll. Alle warteten gespannt auf das Spiel. Oben auf der Tribüne setzte sich Sanji zu Nami, Lysop und Zorro. „Na, aufgeregt? Ich hoffe für euch, das North Blue gewinnt!"sagte er. „Klar werden wir gewinnen!!"sagte Zorro sehr bestimmt. „Schaut, es fängt an!"rief Lysop.  
  
Madam Conis fuhr mit ihrem Waver mitten auf das Spielfeld (das ja wie ihr wisst mitten im Meer ist). Die beiden Mannschaften begaben sich zu ihr. „Ich möchte ein faires Spiel sehen, verstanden!? Also, los geht's..."  
  
Schon nach zehn Minuten war das Spiel in volle Gange. North Blue (*ich schreib ab jetzt nur noch N.B. für North Blue, S.B. für South Blue, und so weiter. Das erspart mir die ganze Tipperei ^-^*) lag schon 10 zu 0 in Führung.  
  
Ruffy huschte mit seinem Waver über das Spielfeld, aber den Schnatz hatte er noch nicht entdeckt. „Wo ist das blöde Teil?"fragte er sich. Aber bevor er weiter suchen konnte begann der Waver zu ruckeln. Ruffy konnte ihn nur noch schwer unter Kontrolle halten.  
  
„Was ist den da unten los?"brummte Blackbeard, der sich zu den North Blue Fans gesetzt hatte. „Mir scheint Ruffy hat den Waver nicht mehr unter Kontrolle..."sagte Lysop. „Hey schaut mal rüber zu Beauregard. Der lässt Ruffy nicht aus den Augen"sagte Zorro.  
  
„Ich glaub er verhext ihn! Was sollen wir tun? Wir müssen Ruffy doch helfen!"rief Lysop. Unten auf dem Spielfeld geriet Ruffy immer mehr ins Trudeln. „Ich hab's!!"rief Nami, sprang von ihrem Sitz und rannte in Richtung Beauregard.  
  
„Was hat sie wohl vor?"fragte Lysop Zorro. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Nami rannte auf Beauregard zu. Als sie bei ihm angekommen war -er hatte sie nicht bemerkt- zuckte sie ihren Zauberstab und steckte seinen Umhang mit blauen Flammen an.  
  
Erstaunt drehte sich Beauregard um und versuchte seinen Umhang zu löschen. Nami war schon auf und davon. Bei ihrer Flucht hatte sie jedoch Prof. Perle umgerannt.  
  
Unten auf dem Quidditch-Feld bekam Ruffy den Waver wieder in Griff und die Menge jubelte erleichtert. „Gut gemacht Nami!!"sagte Lysop anerkennend. „Ich weiß, ich bin genial!!"sagte diese grinsend.  
  
Unten hatte Ruffy den Schnatz schon erspäht und raste auf ihn zu. Er streckte die Hand aus und packte ihn. Die Fans jubelten begeistert. North Blue hatte 240 zu 80 gewonnen.  
  
Nach dem Spiel gingen sie zu Blackbeard Tee trinken. Ruffy hörte sich die Geschichte mit Beauregard an, glaubte sie aber nicht. „Warum sollte er so was tun?"fragte er. „Na zum Beispiel weil er dich hasst!"sagte Nami. „Ach was, wie kommt ihr den darauf?"  
  
„Na ja, vielleicht hat er irgendwie herausgefunden dass wir den dreiköpfigen Hund gesehen haben"vermutete Lysop. „Woher wisst ihr von Shushu?"fragte Blackbeard erstaunt. „Shushu?"fragten alle auf einmal. „Ähh, ja, na ja er gehört sozusagen, ähm, mir..."  
  
„Was hat er den da zu suchen?"fragte Zorro. „Er passt auf etwas auf. Es gehört Krokus und.. Ach verdammt, ich rede zuviel! Ihr solltet besser gehen"sagte Blackbeard.  
  
„Auf was er wohl aufpasst?"fragte Nami. „Vielleicht auf etwas zu Essen" schlug Ruffy vor. „Bestimmt ein Schatz!! Die Grand Line ist voller wertvoller Schätze und die GrandLineWarts ist schließlich der sicherste Ort auf dieser Welt!"sagte Lysop.  
  
„Wenn es hier so sicher ist, wieso brauchen die dann einen dreiköpfigen Hund als Wache?"brummte Zorro. „Das ergibt keinen Sinn!"  
  
^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^-^^- ^^-^^-^^-^^-^  
  
So, das war's für diesmal. Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich nicht früher was geschrieben hab, aber ich war mit anderen Sachen beschäftigt und hab nie Zeit dafür gefunden.  
  
Wann ich das nächste Kapitel schreiben werde weiß ich noch nicht. Wenn ihr wollt, dass ich schon nächste Woche etwas neues schreibe verlange ich mindestens zwei Reviews. Bekomme ich keine zwei Reviews leg ich mich auf die faule Haut und lass die Geschichte wieder ne Weile hängen... Ich bin einfach nur faul!!  
  
Oy, also bis zum nächsten Kapitel, eure Cherubin.  
  
P-S. Im nächsten Kapitel: Weihnachten, Nehergeb und Krokus (wahrscheinlich). 


End file.
